A variety of carrier molecules have been utilized with limited success in the delivery of therapeutic agents to a site of action. In practice the carrier should be non-toxic and target site specific. Ideally there should be a mechanism for maintenance or release of the active form of the therapeutic agent from the carrier at the target site.